My life is a war
by fromkiss2kill
Summary: Ever imagine what life for the Second City Saints would be like if they were in high school and had an extra member? Read this new story to find out. Pairings Ace SteelTracy brooks, LucyPunk, and possible OCColt Cabana. Read and review please!


Black bangs fell in front of of ice blue eyes, covered by black, square glasses. papers were scattered over an already cluttered desk as the girl frantically tried to come up with a third page of her English assignment; Write about what you know. But she knew a lot, education wise and street wise. The girl trying to finish the paper before she got yelled at again to go to bed, was Ky. A current Senior at Chicago High. Ky had black hair and blue eyes, a rarity in America. Her small, yet muscular and defined frame was folded up in the chair and hunched over her desk. She had to get this paper done, her English grade was slipping and that wasn't good for her, not now.

"Ky Marie Martin, get your ass into bed, it's past midnight!" Julie Martin, Ky's mother shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Ky called back. She had lunch and part of Anatomy and physiology to finish the paper. Setting the pen down, she unfolded from the chair and shut the light off. Ky plopped down onto her bed, not bothering with the blankets. She curled up to one of her big pillows and soon she was fast asleep.

---

The alarm clock was going off right beside Ky's head. Something that always happened, but she never liked. She wasn't a morning person, at all. Her idea of early was 10am, and even then, that was pushing it. Ky threw herself from her bed, blankets and sheets she had accumulated through the night. They flew up forcefully then landed respectfully on the ground.

"Give me a break, will ya?" she rhetorically asked, shutting the alarm clock off. Scrounging around on the floor for something to wear, she knew all the clothes were clean, for she has cleaned her room yesterday and just threw her clean clothes on the floor. Ky finally settled on a pair of faded, ripped blue jeans with her older looking Metallica t-shirt.It was rare to find Ky with her hair down, so she did what she did everyday, threw her hair into a ponytail. She slipped into her flip-flops to finish the outfit off. Grabbing her bag from beside the desk, she flew down the stairs, kissed both of her parent's cheeks and was out the door.

Her car was the first thing she saw, a grin appearing on her lips. Ky worked almost three years to get her yellow, 2005 mustang. Of course she added a few things to it; a back wing, two black stripes up the middle of it, a lowering kit and a few more details on the inside. It was her pride and joy, as well as a cop attractor. She had never gotten into trouble with the car, but cops always gave her that look like they were waiting for her to do something wrong with it, and catch her doing it. But she never did, she'd just smile and wave at the cops as she drove by them.

---

Ky pulled into the Senior parking lot of the school and saw four of her favorite people, and one she simply tolerated; Tracy was the curvaceous forward lacrosse player along with Ky and another girl. And while she looked like any girl would, she could kick your ass in a heart beat if you pissed her off. Lucy was the rebel. Almost on the verge of being what people call gothic. And while she wasn't as tan as most people, her black hair gave her face some color. Ace was the crazy, goofy guy. Electric blue eyes and blonde hair with athletic build, every girl's dream. Unfortunately for for them, he was dating Tracy, and they seemed very in love with each other. Punk, don't ever call him by his first name unless you want to spend a few weeks in the hospital. He was another one that went away from the crowd. With his many colored hair, tattooed, skinny frame, he was perfect for Lucy, and not so perfect for the administration of the school. And Scott, who they all called Cabana for his love of the song by Barry Manilow, don't ask. He was Ky's not so favorite person. He was loud, arrogant, pranked on Ky, and didn't take anything seriously. But, he, along with the other two boys did have one love they shared; wrestling. They were all on the school wrestling team, along with Ky.


End file.
